


chanlix

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Admiration, ChanLix, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sweet, aussie line, bang chan flirt, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	chanlix

Surprisingly for the members, Chan lost rock paper scissors tonight, and now has to clean. Changbin, of course, pumped his fists in delight at his newfound luck, making Chan laugh despite the pain of having to clean. Felix stays behind as then other’s leave “I can throw away the takeout boxes while you wash the dishes.” He says. Chan claps his hands, “Thank you, but you really don’t need to.” Felix shakes his head, already at the table collecting boxes. “Let me do this for you.” Chan turns on the water and rolls his sleeves up, smiling to Felix as he places the dirty dishes into the sink and pours soap over them. He reaches his hands in, only touching a little before immediately pulling them out. “A-Hot hot hot-“ He shakes off his hands and turns on cool water to balance it out, turning to Felix. “Wanna know what’s hotter?” Felix looks up at him while tying the trash, seemingly eager to know. “You-“ Chan says with a gigantic grin on his face, his ears bright red from embarrassment as he begins to laugh. Felix laughs also, his cheeks growing slightly rosy. “Did stay tell you this one also?” He turns around to hide his flushed face. Chan shakes his head and turns back to the dishes, still smiling. “I learned how to flirt through them but I came up with that one on my own.” 

“You always use them on me.” Felix laughs and takes the trash bag out to bin at the front of the building. Chan, now alone, thinks about what he said. His heart racing, he does a little shimmy to relax himself, Felix coming back in in little time. Chan pretends not to notice, though it fills his mind. He scrubs the plate clean, humming a song he’s working on as he puts them away to dry. Felix walks over and watches, singing along and dancing calmly. As Chan finishes up, he dries his hands and walks over to his phone, scrolling through songs for them to listen to. “What kind of song?” He turns around and asks, unknowing of Felix being right beside him, he bumps into him. “Sorry- sorry sorry-“ He pats his chest where he nudged him and takes a step away for Felix to look. Felix scrolls through with a focused face, one Chan can’t even take his eyes off of to see what he’s picking. 

Felix picks a slower song, a sweet one with a kind melody. Chan blinks a few times at his choice, eventually processing it and slowly swaying to the music. He looks at Felix, doing the same as him, and looks at him while he sings the lyrics, Felix giggling despite how slow the song is. He closes his eyes and rests his arms on Chan’s shoulders like a slow dance, Chan wrapping his around Felix’s waist. He sways them back and forth, careful not to step on his feet, though when they do they just laugh. Eventually, Felix is just Hugging Chan, his head on his chest, Chan running his fingers over Felix’s back. The song shifts into an even less upbeat one, Felix holding Chan tightly. Chan strokes his hair, curious why Felix lets the music go while it elicits such a reaction, but he says nothing. He stops moving eventually, simply standing in a hug. Chan runs his fingers up and down Felix’s spine, humming into his ear. 

Felix pulls away eventually and nods, sitting down at the table, Chan following him and sitting down in the chair adjacent to his. Felix puts his head in his hands, turning to Chan. “Thank you.”

“For?” Chan asks, tilting his head.

“That.”

“No need to thank me.”

Felix purses his lips. “It felt necessary.”

Chan nods. “Thank you for thanking me.” 

Felix puts his hands on his knees. “You make me feel comforted.” He smiles, looking over at Chan who seems deep in thought. “What’s on your mind?”

Chan intertwines his fingers, resting his arms on his lap. “You feel like home to me, you don’t just make every place feel like home simply because you’re there, you feel like my home. You bring me all the comfort and warmth anyone could need.” 

Felix looks down at Chan’s hands, his body leaned forward and his head hanging down in front of him. Felix leans back in his chair. He takes Chan seriously when he says these, of course, but this is the first time he’s felt the genuine weight of his words laid out in front of him. As if he can see the way they occupy his thoughts and litter his mind, out of empathy he reaches his hands over to hold Chan’s. Deciding some situations are best absent of words, he says nothing of what’s on his mind.

Chan smiles, bringing his hands out and intertwining their fingers, smiling brightly at him. “Tiny hands.” Felix laughs, looking down at them. “Are they that small?” Chan nods. “They’re cute.” Felix blushes. “Yours are nice, boney and kinda big.” Chan nods. “Veiny.” Felix nods back. “It’s because you work out so much.” Chan laughs and rubs his thumb over Felix’s skin. “Yeah, muscle does that. I think it’s because men have a thinner layer of fat under their skin..” Felix takes a hand away and runs it over Chan’s arm. “You’re getting stronger lately.” Chan looks down. “Yeah, I guess I am.” Chan takes his hand up to Felix’s arm, then his shoulders and down his chest. “You’re getting stronger too.” 

Felix gets subtle goosebumps, watching him. “We’re all working hard lately, I’m sure that’s why.” He swallows dry, licking his lips and looking over to Chan. Chan licks his also, unconsciously imitating Felix. Felix watches and goes back and forth between his eyes and mouth. Chan moves his hands back to his lap, Felix copying. Chan reaches for Felix’s hand again, taking it and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. Felix is taken by surprise, blinking quickly and laughing. “I feel like a prince-“ Chan smiles. “My crown jewel.” Felix’s ears turn red, Chan obviously content with his flirting. Chan bites his lip and gets up, brushing off his pants and leaning down to hug Felix. He kisses the top of his head, turning around. “I’m gonna go to the studio to write.” 

Felix nods, touching the part Chan kissed. “I’ll sleep then.” He heads into his room and lays on the bed after saying goodbye, holding his chest and thinking about the events of the day, falling asleep in the middle of his daydreaming.


End file.
